1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an engine proposed by the same applicant, a first fuel injector is arranged in the combustion chamber, and a second fuel injector is arranged in the intake port of the engine. An air-fuel mixture is formed in the combustion chamber by both fuel injected into the combustion chamber by the first fuel injector and by fuel injected into the intake port by the second fuel injector.
However, when the fuel is simply injected into the combustion chamber by the first fuel injector, if the fuel injected by the first fuel injector and the fuel injected by the second fuel injector are collected in the same region in the combustion chamber, the air-fuel mixture formed in the region in which both fuels are collected becomes rich, and the air-fuel mixture formed in the other region becomes lean. As a result, a problem arises in that good combustion cannot be obtained.